


отели

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	отели

Сначала она радовалась. Регулярные командировки — то, что надо, вокруг всегда новое, всегда интересное. Через год она продолжала изучать улицы, заходила в крохотные кофейни в нетуристических районах, поддерживала беседы на остановках и в магазинах, искала что-то, чем этот город отличается от других.

Через три года она могла сказать точно — отличий нет. Город за городом — дома, дороги и люди. Встреча за встречей — отказ или согласие. И отели. Одинаковые номера, кровати, столы, стулья и минибары с идентичным содержимым. Шампуни пахли одинаково, зубные щетки были одинаково жесткими. Подушки были неудобными, а одеяла не согревали в холод и раздражали в жару. Персонал везде был одинаково вежливым и страдал от скуки — такой, что даже не было сил изучать личные вещи постояльцев. Она выяснила это, когда сама начала скучать и придумала себе новое занятие — живописно раскладывала сумки, бумаги, блокноты по всему номеру, а после, вечером проверяла нитки и крохотные бумажки — все было на месте из отеля в отель, из города в город.

Приветствия и прощания, виды из окна, запахи и звуки — все было так похоже, что она уже с трудом понимала не только, в каком городе находится, но и когда в последний раз покидала отель.

Вот и здесь — она стояла у окна и рискованно курила, думала, что глупо, наверное, называть что-то рискованным, когда точно знаешь, где нужно находиться, чтобы дым не попал на детектор и в комнате не пахло, а еще — думала — что обязательно попробует поменять должность, когда вернется.

В дверь постучали — и это было неожиданно. Она подпрыгнула, быстро погасила сигарету, едва не включила сигнализацию, но вовремя отодвинулась и пошла открывать. Визитер оказался еще более неожиданным — непримечательный, если не смотреть на лохматые кудри, мужчина, он зашел в номер, осмотрелся, покачал головой и представился старшим лейтенантом.

Она спросила, почему не в форме, если расследует. Он рассказал, что работает под прикрытием, ищет крайне опасного преступника. Спросил, не будет ли она против, если он задаст несколько вопросов.

Вопросы были странные: какого цвета был галстук у мужчины, с которым она недавно поднималась в лифте (синий в тонкую полоску), не замечала ли она следы присутствия животных на этаже (нет), где она провела позапрошлый вечер (в номере).

Он поблагодарил за помощь расследованию, порекомендовал быть бдительной, лучезарно улыбнулся и ушел.

Пусть это и было самое интересное, что случалось с ней за последний год, она бы забыла — если бы не встретила его через месяц в другом отеле.

Она не была уверена насчет лица, но кудри, кудри точно были те же, а потом он еще и улыбнулся соседке по столу за завтраком — точно он. И, кажется, он ее не заметил. Отельная жизнь стала немного лучше — она начала присматриваться к постояльцам, догадалась, что у мужчины, должно быть, похожая должность — не зря ведь они останавливались в отелях в одно и то же время. Иногда они встречались по утрам в лифте, у него с собой были папки, но он держал их так, что ей никогда не удавалось разглядеть логотип или название. Она пыталась узнать его имя у персонала, но не смогла выяснить, в каком номере он остановился, она пыталась завязать беседу, но он ловко ее останавливал, она даже пробовала расспросить кого-то, кто с ним общался, но и они не желали говорить, и она наконец решила, что черт бы с ним, и прекратила расследовать.

Мужчина пришел почти сразу после этого, вечером, когда настроение было особенно паршивое из-за дождя, из-за сырости, из-за скучнейшей встречи, она даже подумывала нарушить свой обет — и воспользоваться минибаром, но тут в дверь постучали.

Улыбка у него была прекрасная. Она не поняла, как это случилось, но вот он снаружи и улыбается, а вот уже внутри, и она улыбается в ответ.

— Снова опасный преступник?

— Снова? Вокруг всегда есть опасные преступники, — ответил он. — Но я о другом. У меня к вам есть отличное почти деловое предложение.

Он рассказывал, она слушала, думала, вот ведь сумасшедний, поднимала брови, кривила лоб, но — наверное, из-за улыбки — согласилась.

Следующие несколько недель прошли под знаком Малдера и Скалли.

Было весело. Они подкупали горничных, чтобы те подкидывали постояльцам цветную слизь из магазина игрушек, потом приходили вдвоем, серьезные, строгие, объясняли, что дело под грифом секретности, поэтому никаких подробностей. Прослушивали стены стетоскопом, перешептывались, задавали глупые вопросы и в конце забирали из ванны или из-под кровати меховую игрушку в этой же слизи, благодарили за сотрудничество, намекали, что не нужно забывать о том, что сверхъестественное — всегда где-то неподалеку, и уходили. Она учила пункты несуществующих законов, была готова без запинки назвать код своего управления, фамилию и номер руководства, сочинила туманную историю о том, как в детстве встретилась с непознанным и решила, что это ее долг — помогать другим с этим же.

Это получалось сделать дважды в одном отеле. Первый раз, когда они заезжали — с теми, кто собирался выезжать, второй — когда они выезжали, уже с кем угодно. Ей хватало — поездки снова будоражили, она снова прекрасно себя чувствовала, ей снова нравилась работа.

Когда они почти поверили, что на самом деле работают в неком секретном подразделении, он придумал новую игру.

Они были шпионами.

Сердце колотилось так, что грохот отдавался в ушах, у нее намокли руки и спина, ноги устали от каблуков, но она улыбалась, изящно, медленно крутила в пальцах зажигалку и поддерживала разговор. Бар был темный, мужчина напротив — обаятельный и симпатичный, голову вело от шампанского, но она не позволяла себе отвлекаться ни на музыку, ни на красивые руки, ни на плывущие наверх пузырьки в бокале.

Наконец, на пять минут позже нужного срока появился агент. Сердце стало ухать еще громче, но она выдержала, дождалась, когда агент пропадет из поля зрения, отсчитала сорок секунд и незаметно смахнула со стола пластиковую карточку — ключ от номера.

— Вы уронили, — раздался из-за спины знакомый голос.

Она поблагодарила, взяла карточку, улыбнулась своему спутнику и убрала ключ — и флешку с секретными данными — в клатч.

Миссия выполнена.

Однажды, когда они вернулись с очередного задания в номер, отсмеялись и открыли бутылку вина, она спросила, почему они вечно играют в детективов.

Они задумались — особенной причины не было. Они стали обсуждать, что еще, вспоминать фильмы, истории и наконец оказались около книжного магазина с огромным розовым плакатом на витрине: «Лучшая любовная литература со всего света».

Они переглянулись, улыбнулись друг другу — и решение было принято.

Он изображал известного писателя, она — филолога, которая анализирует его книги. До одури влюбленную, конечно. Они гуляли по парку и ярмарке на площади, обсуждали его книги. Они спорили, он настаивал, что имел в виду одно, она же объясняла, что — другое. Он угостил ее мороженым, она его — кофе. Они поужинали в новом ресторане, он проводил ее в номер, зашел, и она не зажгла свет. Они стояли в темноте — близко, настолько близко, что он вдыхал воздух, который она выдыхала, и он спросил:

— Что теперь?

В следующий раз она изображала известную в узких кругах джазовую певицу, он — ее давнего поклонника. Он цитировал ее, подробно рассказывал, почему ценит именно ее песни, они обсуждали других — целый день говорили о музыке, хоть и прекрасно понимали, что между ними пробежала искра, появилась химия, и эта история уже совсем не о творчестве.

— Ко мне или к вам? — спросила она, когда устала от долгого разговора.

— Куда вам удобнее, — ответил он. — Вы же знаете, ваше слово для меня — закон.

Они начали целоваться еще в лифте, не сумели вынести невозможно долгого подъема на третий этаж.

Когда кончилась фантазия, надоели романы, когда они поняли, что вместе проводят больше времени, чем порознь, они стали брать один номер.

Теперь все было иначе: они держались за руки, смеялись без повода, рассказывали другим постояльцам и персоналу, что женаты, но так страшно заняты делами, что встречаться выходит только так — в отелях раз в месяц и реже.

Освободившиеся деньги они тратили на глупости. Платили поварам, чтобы те оставили им ключи от кухни, и поздно вечером, ночью, пили там чай. Она жарила пышные пересоленные омлеты, он собирал бутерброды-небоскребы, которые невозможно было укусить. Они писали друг другу короткие письма, подписывали открытки, отдавали их горничным, чтобы те передали адресату — когда она уходила на встречи, когда он с них возвращался. Они думали брать собак на передержку, но отдавать их обратно было жестоко, а забрать себе — невозможно, поэтому они посещали зоопарки, заповедники, сафари-парки. Она кормила лошадей морковкой, он о чем-то долго разговаривал с оленями, они осторожно кормили яблоками страусов на страусиных фермах, подозрительно оборачивались каждую секунду — на пасеках. Она любила мед, он нет, но все равно слизывал его с ее губ и шептал на ухо, что она сама — слаще любой сладости.

Она закатывала глаза, недовольно выдыхала, бормотала, что на людях нужно себя держать в руках, но — точно так же — не могла от него оторваться.

Была осень и самая красивая огромная тыква, которую они смогли найти. Они придирчиво выбирали ножи, остановились на тех, у которых был Джейми Оливер на упаковке, запаслись пакетами для мусора и газетами, нашли страшный, но не слишком сложный рисунок, и принялись за работу. Тыква вышла скорее грустной и жалкой, чем сколько-нибудь пугающей, но они были довольны и ей, и собой. Зимой были катки, санки, лыжи, смешная до боли в мышцах тренировка по керлингу. Был снеговик, на которого они нацепили ее шарф от Гуччи и с трудом, но найденный в крошечном магазине на окраине котелок с кокетливым бордовым бантом. Весной были одинаковые резиновые сапоги и дождевики — желтые, в зеленых и красных цветах. Они прыгали по лужам, приводили в восторг детей и в ужас — подростков. Они целовались под дождем, пили сладкое вино в парках, громко хохотали, когда мимо проходили патрульные, он держал над ней свой дождевик, когда она пыталась курить, она носила в сумке солнечные очки, чтобы у него не устали глаза, если вдруг изменится погода.

Потом было лето.

Она была в отеле, а его не было. Она ждала, спрашивала портье, переживала — возможно, что-то случилось, а она даже не могла позвонить, у них никогда не было контактов друг друга. Беспокойство гнало ее наружу, она бродила по улицам — как раньше, до него, до того, как заскучала. Она заглядывала в кафе, но ничего не заказывала, часами ходила по торговым центрам, но ничего не покупала, курила сигарету за сигаретой, пока не стало дурно, и наконец в среду, за день до отъезда оказалась в парке. Шумели дети, шумел ветер, кто-то смеялся, из уличных динамиков кричала модная песенка, которая — редкий случай — ей немного нравилась. Она огляделась в поисках скамейки и увидела его. Рядом, видимо, была жена — красавица, выше его на голову, на детской площадки прыгали две девочки, они хохотали, взахлеб рассказывали что-то, кажется, интересное. Он улыбался, отвечал, смеялся, обнимал жену, целовал в щеку — и делал это так знакомо, совершенно так же, как обнимал и целовал ее.

Это было ужасно.

На следующий день у нее была встреча, и это тоже было ужасно. Она обвиняла себя в непрофессионализме, больно сжимала кулаки, глубоко дышала, считала до пятидесяти и обратно, но все равно едва справилась, и когда встреча закончилась, расплакалась, взволновала, напугала половину офиса, в котором была.

Вечером она вернулась домой. Она занималась своими делами, встречалась с друзьями, отдыхала, скоро наступило время следующей командировки, следующего отеля, и она, конечно, поехала.

Она ждала, но не открыла дверь, когда в нее постучали. Он не уходил, тоже ждал, она сидела на полу, прижималась к теплому дереву щекой, ухом, слышала, как он дышит, как он привычно расправляет пиджак, как ерошит волосы — она держалась, не всхлипывала, пока он не ушел.

Потом уже можно было не держаться.


End file.
